


Are you asleep?

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Prison setting, dream foreplay, might be slightly dubcon but im not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in Thranduil's prison, Thorin has an unwanted dream about his enemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you asleep?

Nights spent bound to the wall in Thranduil’s dungeon had the dwarf king snarling madly.  Shouts and curses only enraged his imprisoned kin to follow and echoes of rage carried on through the days.  They couldn’t tell though as there was no sign of light.  It could have been an everlasting night for all they knew.

Unfortunately while the others eventually found a peaceful slumber the dwarf king’s anger seeped into his dreams.  Night after night a vision of the white haired elf stood in front of him with a sneer.  Greyish bright eyes that never blinked peering into his cell, watching his every move. 

Thorin shouted at his nightmare and every so often, startled himself awake.  The other’s grew accustomed to his nightly cursing and never stirred from their sleep.  However their king was losing sleep and growing more weary by the day.

Despite the dark bags under his eyes he managed to spit at the elves that brought him gruel.  He refused to eat and starved himself for days.  Unfortunately that too was taking a toll on his weakening body and one night he fell into a deep sleep.

It started out like usual, sitting in darkness before the horrid figure of the elf illuminated his dreams.  Thorin glared at the icy figure staring at him.  He tried to curse at the elf but even in his dream Thorin’s mind was too weakened to keep up his raging tirade.  Instead he kept to glowering quietly.

Annoyed by the ongoing silence the dwarf found the strength to speak shortly.

“Leave.”

The Elvenking’s brow raised and an eerie smile crept from his lips.  With those fearsome eyes locked onto the Thorin’s, Thranduil finally moved.  It startled Thorin as per usual his nightmare would stand perfectly still. 

An odd sense of fear shivered up the dwarven king’s spine as he watched the elf’s body glide over to him entrancingly.  Slow steps with hips shifting slightly.  Silver strands of hair gracefully moving, enhancing the Elvenking’s features with hypnotic suggestion. 

Thorin tried not to panic from his sudden desire to touch the elf.  The ugliness of the Elvenking was turning into a prized gem within the dwarf’s traitorous eyes. 

_Snap out of it!_

_He’s your enemy!_

A quick shake had the dwarf’s hair mussed up and he tried not to look back at the oncoming nightmare.  It wasn’t until dark boots entered his vision that his eyes locked on to the slender leg. 

_Enemy..._

Thorin’s breath’s deepened as he tried to stop himself from staring but his eyes refused to tear themselves away.  He gulped feeling his once soften shaft erect slightly in his breeches. 

_Don’t you dare body!_

The dwarf’s lips curled into a low growl but his unwanted desires grew the longer the elf stood in front of him. 

_He’s ugly!_

_I do not think he’s attractive!_

Unfortunately Thorin’s lust betrayed him and his eyes began to wander up the elf’s leg. 

_Stop it!_

_Stop!_

_Stop…_

As his mind analyzed every detail and fold in the elf’s pants he stopped to stare at Thranduil’s darkened crotch, hidden behind the glimmering silver robe.  Thorin’s shaft pulse and he let out a deep groan, licking his lips.

When he realized his body’s intentions he found the will to tear his sight away for a moment.

_How dare you want to perform such an indecent act!_

_You are not a whore!_

Regrettably, with the dwarf’s somewhat returning anger, he whipped a glare up to the Elvenking.  Thorin froze, realizing too late it was a mistake.  Thranduil’s haunting eyes made the dwarf tremble with desire.  The Elvenking’s powerful aura wrapped around the dwarf, trying to force him into submission.

_No, I won’t let you!_

Thorin scolded himself angrily but his facial expression revealed a more desperate look.  His cock ached and his hips twitched to relieve its built up frustration.

_What do you think you’re going to gain, body!?_

Teeth chattered as the dwarf king struggled to regain control.  However as he sat there on his knee’s with his wrists bound behind his back, the Elvenking dropped suddenly.  Thorin’s eyes widened as his lips were locked in a powerful kiss.  A delicate elven thumb brushed through his beard and Thranduil’s tongue danced against his shut lips.

Still in shock the dwarf yielded unknowingly and the Elvenking’s tongue devoured his mouth.  Heavy breaths left the Thorin’s nostrils while humming moans flowed through the elf’s mouth. 

_No…_

_Wait…_

Thorin finally came to his senses, regardless if he was enjoying it or not.

_Screw you body!  You will not submit!_

A harsh bite the elf’s lips caused Thranduil’s aura to darken.  Dark hair bunched in the elf’s grip as he yanked Thorin’s head back.  The dwarf king snarled but smothering lips proceeded to attack him.  He groaned un-wantingly and tried to bite back but the Elvenking beat him to it. 

There was a surprising moan from the dwarf’s chest as the elf bit onto his lip. 

_You think you can defeat me…_

Thorin grinned and returned a bite.  The Elvenking didn’t back down and only returned a harsher kiss.  The battle of their lips enticed the dwarf’s pride and he fought back, refusing to lose.  Pleasure traveled through their sliding lips before rough teeth rolled against their skin before a sudden bite.  The slight pain only enraged the dwarf’s lust and he growled for more.

 _“_ Give me everything elf!  I’ll beat you!”

A playful grin met the dwarf’s challenge and the Elvenking’s eyes lit up dangerously.  He yanked Thorin’s head back hard to expose the Durin’s neck.  Immediately the dwarf king was sent into a writhing fit harsh groans as Thranduil’s soft lips attacked his skin. 

Gentle nibbles mixed in with bruising kissing marked the dwarf’s neck.  Thorin’s shaft throbbed for attention and he began bucking his hips to attention. 

Thranduil eased off with a playful smirk.  Glossed over eyes eventually focused on his silhouette before the Elvenking ripped the dwarf’s shirt open.  Thorin gasped in shock and snarled at the elf.

“How dare!--”

The shout was cut off by another fearing gasp as the elf also ripped the dwarf’s breeches.  A large tear freed the Durin’s hard shaft and Thorin was lost for words.

Thranduil didn’t hesitate and gripped the dwarf’s shaft, firmly pumping it with his slender fingers.  A deep moan and thrust of the dwarf’s hips followed the elf’s action.  Thorin rolled his head, watching the elf stare into his soul again as if commanding a sudden orgasm.

“Screw you…  Thranduil…”

 Having difficulty resisting the stimulation Thorin closed his eyes to limit the elf’s power over him.  Unfortunately they popped open with sudden arch of his back as Thranduil’s lips snatched one of his firm nipples.

Wet heat surrounded the Durin’s nub, sending electric waves through his chest.  After a screaming moan Thorin tried to control his pleasure by clenching his teeth.  It was obvious by the redness in his cheeks and his furrowed brows that he could not stop his rising lust. 

“Dammit, why is that bastard so sensitive now…  Damn your magic elf!”

A shudder ran through Thorin’s body when the elf paused, flashing those bright eyes warningly at him.  He gulped as the elf’s mouth carefully pulled away but hovered over his glistening nipple. 

“What?…”

Thorin asked with a bit of intimidation in his voice.  With eyes locked on the elf’s mouth, Thranduil tongue snaked out and circled his nipple tantalizingly. 

Another quick buck of the dwarf’s hips rewarded the elf’s pumping hand.  Reluctant to give up so soon, Thorin shook his head viciously and snarled.

“Your pathetic elf!”

It only made the Elvenking grin wickedly as he sealed his mouth around the dwarf’s neglected nipple.  His fingers slid the dwarf’s foreskin with every stroke and a wet mess began to drip onto the elf’s fingers.  Thorin growled his moans but another hand slithered around his hip and playful finger tips found his back entrance.

It caused the dwarf to shudder in fear while arching into the elf’s mouth further in order to escape the oncoming tease to his rear.  Thorin squirmed with pitiful moans breaking through his growling expression. 

“No… Not there…Ah…”

Thranduil’s fingers prodded his clenched muscle shying away from them.  With only the slightest tip of his finger, the elf pushed into the tight ring and pulled out right after.  There was a sudden heat with that slight entry that drove Thorin’s sense wild.  It was short but repetitive and eventually the dwarf’s hips rolled back into the teasing fingers.

“Harder…”

Thorin growled out, finding his inner dwarf voice again.   He bucked his cock harder into the elf’s firm grip and attempted to force Thranduil’s fingers deeper into his rear when he pulled away.  Unfortunately the elf wouldn’t comply with his command.

A low, deep, chuckle emitted from the elf’s body and Thranduil’s stimulations weakened.  Thorin’s unnerving lust made the dwarf’s body move more erratically against the elf’s hands, but he received no pleasure from it.

“Dammit elf, I command you to thak me!”  (mine me)

Thorin’s face dropped when he realized the invitation he just gave the Elvenking.  Immediately he tried to back track.

“I command you to bow before me!”

Thranduil wasn’t a fool though.  Being the elf was only an illusion of the dwarf’s mind, he knew exactly what that Khuzdul word meant. 

It was obvious even to Thorin that this… dream was going to get the best of him.  He gulped and tensed his muscles, trying to prepare for the next event. 

The Elvenking stood with a mocking smile and unleashed his slender shaft from his breaches.  Thorin’s eyes widened at the elf’s size and felt himself shying into his shoulders.  A trembling lip tried to snarl at the elf but only a faint breath left Thorin’s lips.

Thranduil grinned to his defeated prey with pride and kneeled in front of the dwarf.  Fingers snatched the dwarf’s jaw firmly and forced Thorin to peer into the elf’s dominating eyes.  The elf didn’t speak and Thorn’s eye twitched, knowing he was being challenged for a response.

“I won’t bow to you.”

The Elvenking smiled and unexpectedly pressed his cock against the Durin’s chest.  Thorin gasped from the pulsating heat and wet tip poking his exposed throat.  With clenched teeth he surprised his groans slightly as the elf began to thrust against him.

Tantalizing wet trails cooled as the elf’s tip slide slowly up his throat.  Chain’s clinked from the dwarf’s wrists trying to break free and throw the elf down but they could not escape.  Thorin growled from the tease as his neglected cock demanded stimulation.

“Dammit elf, please me.”

Thranduil merely chuckled and continued to thrust his shaft slowly against the dwarf’s neck.  Precum dripped down to Thorin’s chest, cooling along the way.  The dwarf’s body tingled and trembled with flaming desire that went untreated. 

The prolonged tease drove Thorin insane with lust.  He growled with deep animalistic breaths as his eyes clouded over with demand. 

Another playful smile peeked the corners of the elf's lips and Thranduil soundless mouthed the words ‘beg for it.’  Thorin only growled, bearing teeth with deep enraging desire flooding his mind.  Words escaped his tormented brain and his body reacted to the elf’s command. 

A challenging tongue flicked over the dwarf’s teeth and he leaned back to expose himself tauntingly.  The Elvenking grinned and leaned in to kiss the dwarf.  Before their lips parted with the dwarf’s eyes closing with expectation, nothing happened.

Thorin snarled and when he opened his eyes the elf was standing in front of the door to his cell oddly.  The lust mad dwarf groaned angrily towards the elf, rolling his clothed hips as a lure.  Thranduil glared with a raised brow.

“Did I wake you?”

Unknown to his current situation the Durin continued to act out his dream.  Words still evaded the dwarf’s mind but his desperate groans and bucking hips were enough hints for the Elvenking.  In a low tone and amused tone Thranduil spoke without alerting the others.

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

Teeth parted as another animalistic growled rumbled from the dwarf’s chest.  Thranduil chuckled to himself with intrigue and strode over to his horny prisoner.

“Is this all that you’ve become Thorin Oakenshield?  Have you been merely brooding behind your desperate desires to be my play thing?”

Thorin moaned lustfully in response, rolling his stomach seductively towards the Elvenking.  Thranduil’s smile only widened as his eyes feasted on the spectacular sight.

“Here in my chamber I have a poor dwarven King pleading for my merciful hand to grant him pleasure.  How interesting…”

Not one hundred percent sure the dwarf wasn’t acting, Thranduil brought his hand towards the dwarf’s face as a test.  Carefully he touched Thorin’s cheek, expecting to be bitten and of course he was right.

Thorin’s teeth captured his thumb but before the elf could pull away a desperate tongue licked it.  Thranduil let out a soft moan that he quickly sealed behind his tight lips.  He watched the dwarf’s lust-filled eyes stare commandingly into his own.  Thranduil tilted his head at the curious look.

“Are you trying to demand pleasure from me?”

His question was met by the dwarf’s teeth tightening on his thumb.  It only made the Elvenking’s face light up with fascination.

 “Even in your bound and kneeling form you think you possess the power to rule me.  You’re wrong, however.  Unlike you, drowned within your own lust, I desire something greater.”

With playful malice in his eyes, Thranduil dropped to his and whipped the dwarf’s knees out.  Thorin hissed as his legs were pulled out from beneath him and locked around the elf’s waist.  His back hovered with his arms stretched out above him, still chained to the wall.  Unlike his dreams, where his chain connected to the floor, this chain connected higher up on the wall.

The dwarf’s torso was stretched out, presenting his chest in a more defined manner.  Quickly Thranduil unraveled the ropes of Thorin’s breeches and released the dwarf’s shaft.  He pressed his stomach between the dwarf’s spread legs, with the dwarf’s cock slightly touching the elf’s robes.

“What do you want little dwarf?”

A taunting dwarven tongue licked Thorin’s lips in response.  Thranduil grinned and rubbed his thumbs under the dwarf’s shirt, against the weaker skin at Thorin’s hip.  Deep groans rumbled from the dwarf’s chest as he began rocking his hips in desperate need for attention. 

Thranduil merely watched the seducing display, handling his own desires a lot better than the dwarf.

“Are you attracted to an elf?”

The Elvenking’s tutting sounds of teasing disproval only made the dwarf growl angrily.

“Thak me elf.” (Mine me)

“Thak?”

Thranduil questioned curiously.   The dwarf only groaned again in response and the Elvenking grinned madly.

“Say it again and I’ll reward you.”

Thorin bore his teeth with another growl, deepening the desire filling his sacred words.

“Thak me bastard.”  (mine me)

Bright grey hues starred madly at the writhing dwarf.  Thranduil grinned with utter victory as he knew the dwarf was committing the ultimate sin.

“How long have you been entranced by myself, I wonder.  How long has your desperation lasted for you to share that sacred language of yours so willingly?  And in such a demeaning way no one would ever think you their king again.  But of course, only I am king in this cell aren’t I?”

Thranduil licked his lips with satisfaction and flicked the dwarf’s leaking cock.  Thorin threw his head back with a deep moan and struggled to open his eyes again.  The Elvenking savored the sight of the unraveled dwarf but there was something he noticed in the dwarf’s eyes.

With a malicious smile, Thranduil stared proudly at his prisoner.

“You’ve been dreaming of me.  Even now you think this is still a dream.”

Thorin breathed heavily with his glazed over eyes as the Elvenking leaned over his body.  Hair gracefully fell onto his chest, sliding down with the slightest tease.  He moaned from the elf’s hot breath against his ear.  The dwarf rolled his body against the Elvenking’s pressing into his own and moaned one last time before the elf whispered.

“You’re not dreaming, oh fallen Durin king.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to sleep now


End file.
